Swanwick railway station
0.618 | usage1213 = 0.632 | usage1314 = 0.678 | usage1415 = 0.697 | usage1516 = 0.697 | platforms = 2 | start = 2 September 1889 | gridref = SU517087 | dft_category = E }} Swanwick railway station is a railway station in Fareham, Hampshire, England. Despite the name, it is actually in Park Gate not Swanwick, which is one mile north of the station. The station opened on 2 September 1889, and was specially built for the local strawberry industry. For a short time each year, it was one of the busiest stations in the country.Strawberry growing in the Fareham Borough The station is near a small industrial estate between the residential areas of Locks Heath and Whiteley. History The railway line between and was built by the London and South Western Railway; it was authorised on 20 August 1883, construction began in April 1886, and the line was opened on 2 September 1889. Swanwick was one of two intermediate stations originally provided, but unlike its neighbour , it was provided with a crossing loop so that two trains could pass each other on the single-track route. The local area's strawberry industry provided up to 7,000 tons each year in the late 1800s. During the harvest, Swanwick Station became one of the busiest in the country with "Strawberry Specials" heading to Covent Garden and across the country. Long platforms were constructed to accommodate the trains.Locks Heath local history After the Second World War, the station was mainly used for passenger services. Services The station is served by three services per hour Monday to Saturday and one per hour on Sunday.GB eNRT 2015-16 Edition, Table 165 (Network Rail) Monday to Saturday services Southampton Central to Portsmouth & Southsea service operated by South West Trains calling at all stations on the route (usually operated by Class 450 Desiro units) Southampton Central to Brighton service operated by Southern (operated by Class 377 units) Southampton Central to London Victoria service operated by Southern via Gatwick Airport (operated by Class 377 units) Sunday service Southampton Central to Portsmouth & Southsea service operated by South West Trains (calls all stations on the route) Facilities . The ticket office is on the right and the car park can seen in the centre background]]The station is by far the busiest between Fareham and Southampton and enjoys more facilities than most on the line. The ticket office is open between 5.45am and 7pm weekdays (shorter hours at the weekend).South West Trains - Swanwick Station information Toilet facilities and a waiting room are within the ticket office area (not available when the ticket office is closed). The station is fully covered by CCTV, as is the large cycle shed and car park adjacent the station. There are customer help points and covered areas on both platforms. Disabled customers cannot gain access to the Fareham-bound platform. Outside the station in the forecourt there is a taxi rank and a refreshment caravan providing food and drink throughout the day. The Park Gate Tandoori restaurant is located in the former station master's house which forms part of the station building. }} }} References External links *Swanwick Station on navigable 1945 O.S. map Category:Former London and South Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1889 Category:Railway stations in Hampshire Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:Railway stations served by South West Trains